


Teasing Lips

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paul teases John after John had insulted him and it’s driving John insane to the point he can’t hold back anymore and he has to give in.





	Teasing Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2016

John was almost a hundred percent sure Paul was trying to kill him. He wanted to say it wasn’t his fault, but he knew it was. He knew he was in trouble since the moment the words had left his mouth. It happened just last October, when they were in Paris. It had been stupid of him to say it, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself. He had drunk too much and his mind too woozy from one of the best orgasms he had ever had. And boy, Paul had looked so gorgeous, lying there between his legs, smug grin on his face, a splatter of come on his cheek and some drizzling down the corner of his mouth, lips still kissing his cock. He looked so utterly debauched. He had to say it. So perhaps it was a little bit Paul’s fault.

“You’re getting worse at it, love.” He had said, chuckling, letting himself fall back with his head on his pillow again. It had been a joke. A stupid joke, perhaps. But he had expected Paul to get it. Because, fuck that guy was a fucking natural. At first it hadn’t seemed so bad, until he looked down and saw Paul glaring at him. It was clear from that moment on that he was in trouble. But the worst thing was that Paul wasn’t like him. He wouldn’t just pick a moment and get back at him and then it’d be over. No, Paul enjoyed taking his time with this. He enjoyed to tease John and slowly drive him insane, like he was doing now. Like he had been doing for the last couple of months. Either that, or John had never actually noticed how often Paul had something in his mouth. It didn’t matter what; a ciggy, a straw, his own bottom lip, his finger, a guitar pick, a pencil, or in this case a lollipop. They guy was bloody evil. And people thought he was bad! At least with him you’d know what would be coming to you and when, but not with devilish little Macca. 

 

It wasn’t really that Paul was a terrible tease. They still had plenty of sex. Only last night had they spend hours in bed having the most wonderful sex. But he still was. It had been ages since Paul had last sucked John off. He had refused to do so ever since Paris and John knew better than to push Paul when he was hard and wanting. On top of that Paul always had something in that sinful mouth of his. And at the most inappropriate times, too. It was slowly driving John mad. Even now they were watching television and Paul was suckling on a damn lollipop, rolling it around in his mouth, playing with it and occasionally letting it pop from his mouth, before wrapping his tongue around it and sucking it back in. With dirty sounds and all! No one with even the slightest sex-drive could ignore it. Especially if this exact thing had been going on for almost seven months and John actually knows what it’s like to sink down into that wet heat that was far too good for a mere lollipop. It didn’t exactly help that Paul was lying between his legs, with his head against John’s chest, either. It would be so easy to just roll his hips forward just that tiny bit to get some friction to relieve some of that tension that was building up around his crotch. Just one little roll of his hips and he’d be rubbing off on Paul’s hip. If he managed to angle his thrust right, he might even rub off against the man’s bum. But then Paul would know about his little situation and he’d have won. John wasn’t ready to lose yet.

 

          Still, it was difficult for him to tear his eyes off Paul’s mouth and actually pay attention to what they were watching. He simply couldn’t stop watching. Occasionally he could see the little red ball moving between the boy’s pretty pink lips, his tongue wrapped around it, and it would make John’s trousers just a little tighter and his throat a little drier. He grew hotter and hotter as Paul licked and suckled at it, twisting it with his fingers by the little white stick that moved in and out between his luscious lips. It wasn’t the first time that week that he regretted putting on a turtle-neck instead of a simple shirt. It was far too hot around his neck.

“You still paying attention?” Paul suddenly spoke, making John realise the corners of the boy’s mouth has turned up in a knowing grin. John cussed under his breath. He didn’t even have to look and he already knew what kind of an effect he was having on him. Sometimes life just wasn’t fair. John didn’t want to give into him that easily, though.

“Of course. It’s a bit unrealistic, though, isn’t it?” John asked, looking back at the television, while sweetly running his fingers through Paul’s hair, pretending everything was as normal. The younger man leaned into the affectionate touch with a content hum.

“It’s science fiction, luv. What do you expect?”

“Well, no talking cardboard cut-outs, for one.” John said, making Paul laugh. The lollipop nearly dropped from his mouth. John felt the extreme urge to push it back in, all the way until it would trigger his gag reflex. Paul took it from his mouth, before it had a chance to fall.

“Well, if you’re not into it we could always watch something else.” Paul offered, but John shook his head.

“No, let’s watch it. I know how much you like it.” He said, still running his fingers through Paul’s hair, pulling at it lightly as he knew Paul liked. Paul shrugged and popped the lolly back into his mouth, before wiggling his body against John’s to get more comfortable. John gasped as Paul rubbed oh-so-accidentally with his bum against the hard-on in John’s trousers.

“Aren’t you generous today.” Paul mused, as he put his hand on John’s thigh and gave him a squeeze with a knowing-grin on his face. Then John knew for the full one hundred percent that Paul was planning on killing him. Ever so slowly. 

After the small exchange of words, Paul would refuse to sit still. He was constantly wiggling in John’s lap, rubbing his foot against John’s or caressing John’s inner thigh with his hand, moving it up higher and higher, closer and closer to the ever growing hard-on trapped in John’s jeans, driving John more and more crazy with every passing second. When John was on the verge of giving up on this stupid game they were playing and simply throw Paul down on the couch and fuck him senseless, Paul got up, leaving John hot and bothered on the said couch.

“I’m gonna get something to drink. You want some?” He asked. John blinked up at him a couple of times, his mind not rendering the question,  since it was still very busy creating fantasies about the best ways to fuck the man’s brains out.

“No, thanks. I’m good.” He answered after a few seconds, looking back at the screen to see the program had ended. Paul nodded and left for the kitchen, swaying his hips a little too much to be casual. John groaned and quickly gave himself a couple of squeeze to relieve himself of some of the tension in his trousers. Fuck Paul and his stupid mouth. His stupid, gorgeous, fuckable mouth. God, how much he wished Paul would suck him off again. What he wouldn’t give to feel his cock sinking down that wet heat again. He moaned at the thought and rubbed his cock a little harder through his pants. 

John eyed the doorway to the kitchen with a doubtful eye as he continued to rub himself. As long as Paul wasn’t back yet, he’d better take advantage of the moment, right? When Paul hadn’t returned after three more minutes, John had decided it wasn’t worth it. He needed it. He needed Paul, the stupid arse. He didn’t like giving into Paul, but his cock was more important than his ego and he’d get over that. He always did with Paul. So, he got off the couch, turned up the volume of the telly to cover whatever noises they were going to make and walked to the kitchen.

“Fuck!” John gasped as he stepped into the kitchen. Then he cursed again when he realised Paul had planned this all along and John had stepped right into it. Still, he couldn’t stay angry with a sight like that. Paul sat on the kitchen counter, legs spread, trousers undone. His hair was a mess and his chubby cheeks were flushed pink. His eyes were closed and his plump, pink lips were wrapped around his finger, on which he was sucking eagerly as he fisted his cock with his other hand. He was moaning deliciously, his hips moving with his movements and his toes were curling up. 

John simply stared at him for a little while. Paul obviously hadn’t heard him curse, or he  didn’t care, for he simply continued doing was he was doing. John felt his own cock throb excitedly in his own pants and soon the sight became too much. He let out a deep breath as he carefully approached the other man, who was definitely enjoying himself.

“Macca…” John breathed once he deemed himself close enough. He grinned and eyed Paul hungrily as he licked his lips and took one step closer so he was standing right in front of the other man. He went weak in the knees when Paul finally opened his eyes and stared right at him, his hazel eyes dark and full of raw need and want, his gaze piercing right through him.

“John…” Paul moaned weakly, his hand stilling on his cock as he shyly averted his eyes, feigning innocence. Blind lust quickly clouded John’s mind, and before he knew what he was doing, he had cupped Paul’s cheek in his hand and lifted his face to make their eyes meet. Without wasting another second, Paul had leaned forward, grabbed John with both hands and captured John’s mouth with his own, his lips moving against John’s in urgency, his hands tightening on John’s shoulders to keep him close. John moaned helplessly at the sudden assault, but quickly gave in, moving his mouth with Paul’s and nibbling lightly at his lips, before sliding his tongue into Paul’s mouth, tangling it with Paul’s own.

They kissed for a while, hands gripping each other tightly, tongues battling for dominance. It wasn’t long however, until Paul’s curious fingers found the waistband of John’s trousers and yanked them, pulling John forward between his legs, as he broke the kiss. Immediately John’s lips kissed along his slightly stubbled jawline, licking the rough skin and moving further to the side, where he found his earlobe to suckle on. Paul let out a shaky breath, before continuing what he was doing. Eagerly he fumbled with the buttons of John’s trousers, until they slid down his hips, over his thighs and onto the ground with only a little help of Paul’s feet.

“Fuck, Macca. You were driving me insane, you know. With that stupid mouth of yours.” John whispered hotly into Paul’s ear, nibbling on it and making Paul groan and cock his head to the side to give John more space. “Dirty boy.”

“You deserved it.” Paul chuckled, struggling to breathe properly as he took John’s cock in his hands and stroked him through the man’s underwear. John let out a mewl at the attention and moved his own hands to start and undo Paul’s shirt. Once he finally got Paul’s shirt undone, he moved it aside and leaned down to take one of Paul’s nipples in his mouth. Paul’s hand on his dick stuttered and Paul let out a needy moan as he arched his back. Impatient and hungry for more, John started to thrust his hips forward, fucking Paul’s loose first with his cock to chase the pleasure that was slowly consuming him.

“Come one, Macca.” John said as he kissed his way to Paul’s other nipple to chew on, “Been so long, luv.” He rolled his hips forward into Paul’s own crotch to emphasize his words. When he heard Paul snicker, he pulled away from him, removing Paul’s hand from his dick and lifted him from the counter. Paul gasped at the sudden movement, but let himself be manhandled. When John tried to push him down, he complied, sliding down onto his knees so he was at level with John’s cock. Looking up at the older man, he licked his lips and fluttered his eyelashes, like he knew would drive John mad.

“I know what you’ve been doing.” John said, his voice hoarse, but demanding, as he tangled his fingers into Paul’s soft, raven locks, “Always something in that sinful mouth of yours, between those fuckable lips, driving me craze, slowly but surely. And always refusing to suck me off.” He continued, looking Paul straight in the eyes, his own burning with longing. 

Paul swallowed thickly, his eyes lowering to John’s crotch, where his fat cock was standing proud, curving up towards his mouth. Paul felt his own cock throb at the sight and his jaw ached with want to get that cock into his mouth again. John was right. It had been so long. He needed it almost as much as John did.

“Come on, babe. Let me fuck that sweet mouth of yours.” John coaxed shamelessly, thrusting his hips up towards Paul’s face, cock bobbing up and down, the head bumping against his lips. Still, Paul refrained, looking away and up into John’s eyes as he kept his mouth tightly shut.

“For the love of god, just blow me.” John tried, but Paul refused. He simply took John’s cock in his hand again and started to stroke him in a slow rhythm, making John growl impatiently.  
“Tell me first.” Paul told him, his voice surprisingly calm and uneffected.

“Tell you what?” John asked, putting pressure on Paul’s head to try to force him forward. Paul still didn’t give in.

“That I’m the best you’ve ever had. That no one sucks your cock like I do.” Paul said, softening his grip as punishment. John groaned in annoyance.

“Jesus. It was only a bloody joke.” He muttered, but Paul shook his head.

“Tell me or I’ll walk away and leave you here.” He told him sternly, his voice  serious and John knew he wasn’t joking around. Swallowing, he closed his eyes and took only last breath.

“No.” He said, smirking. Paul glared at him and let go of John’s cock. Right away, John thrusted forward, needing more. He huffed.

“Fuck. Alright. You’re the best. The best I’ve ever had. Now, would you please put your mouth on me cock!” John growled, fingers tightening in Paul’s hair. He let out a sigh of relief when Paul’s fingers closed around the shaft of his erection again and gave him a pull.

“And?” Paul asked, looking back up to bat his eyelashes. John sighed and reluctantly gave in.

“And I’m sorry about the joke. OH Fuck!” John practically shouted the last as Paul wrapped his lips around the head without another word, sucking hard and swallowing around him to taste the precum, before sliding down further. 

John’s knees buckled and if it wasn’t for Paul’s hands that were now holding his hips and his hands and Paul’s hair, he was have been on the ground by now. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second to regain some control and Paul continued to suck him off mercilessly, bobbing up and down and sucking and licking skilfully as he took more and more into his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and closed his eyes as he tried to relax his throat before taking John in even further down his throat without triggering his gag reflex. John moaned loudly as he felt himself sliding further and further down Paul’s tight throat. Arousal and pleasure clouded his mind and all John could hear was his heart pounding like mad in his chest and the slurping sounds Paul made as he let John’s cock slide over his tongue and down his throat.

“Fuck, Paul. Soo good. God, I missed this. So good, Macca. Fuck…” John groaned, his hips moving forward into Paul’s mouth and the younger man hummed around him, sending shivers down John’s spine. 

Paul continued to suck John off as if he was born to do it, bobbing up and down, moaning around him, hollowing out his cheeks, and tonguing the head whenever he could, lapping at the slit and gathering precum, before sinking down again and letting John fill his mouth. His own cock was twitching in his own pants, burning and begging for attention, but Paul ignored it, focussing instead on the task at hand. When John started to pull his hair, he forced himself all the way down the shaft, taking in everything he could reach and burying his nose in John’s pubic hair, taking in the dazzling scent that made his blood boil in want. Still, he yearned for more, so he kept himself there, as he opened his eyes and looked up at John with pleading eyes. John gasped at the sight, and nearly came right there and then. He nodded and grabbed Paul’s head tightly as he slowly began to pull out of Paul’s mouth. The younger man closed his eyes and squirmed under him at the thought of what was to come. 

John gave Paul a second to prepare, before curling his fingers into Paul’s hair and holding him firmly in place as he thrusted forward, knocking all the air from Paul’s lungs and making him gag as the head of John’s cock hit the back of his throat. Still, the boy didn’t object. He simply closed his eyes and tries his hardest to concentrate and keep his lips firmly around John’s cock as John started to pull out again, quicker this time, only to thrust in again twice as quickly, almost pushing Paul off his knees. He felt thick spit gathering at the corner of his mouth already and he knew he either needed to swallow or let it slide. He tried to swallow, but the vacuüm it created only drove John on and before Paul had had the chance, he was pushing in again. Paul moaned wantonly at the force behind it, enjoying the feeling of losing all control and giving it to John, to only sit there and take it. Take it all and try his best to please John. He tried to swallow again, but found that he couldn’t, John cock being too far down his throat, so he simply let go.

“Oh yes… So good. So beautiful.” John praised him as he watched Paul struggle. Spit and precum drizzled down the corners of his mouth, creating a pool on the tiled floor and John groaned at the sight. Pulling roughly at Paul’s hair, he pulled him off him, only to thrust in again immediately to feel Paul’s throat spasm around his cock as the younger man gagged on it. The corners of Paul’s eyes teared up and it only spurred John on even more, the sight being utterly unholy and corrupt. 

Paul looked debauched, waiting to be claimed and made John’s. He groaned at the idea of claiming the other man and without holding back he started to roll his hips forward, pushing his cock in and out of Paul’s throat at a rapid and unforgiving speed. The sudden force surprised Paul and he had a hard time trying to keep up. He let everything go, not caring what he looked like after. He needed this. John needed this. But he needed more. It wasn’t enough. He needed… Paul wailed wantonly around the cock in his mouth as John tried to push in even further. His balls slapped against Paul’s chin with every thrust, the sound of it making Paul’s cock leak precum in his trousers, wetting his underwear and pants. John let out a constant stream of curses and praises directed at Paul and continued to fuck Paul’s mouth, pounding into him as if it was his last chance and Paul could do nothing else but take it. He simply sat there and took all what John gave him, slurping and moaning like an expensive whore as he did so. He was overwhelmed, but he needed more. Only couldn’t find what. He needed to touch himself, but couldn’t because he knew he’d fuck up if he did. Besides, he didn’t want to come. He wanted John to make him come, He wanted…

 

As John sped up and deepened his thrusting, Paul couldn’t think anymore. He only moved with him, trying to please as best as he could in the situation he was in. John’s eyes were firmly closed, his head tossed back, simply enjoying the drag of Paul’s firm lips around him, the wet heat that engulfed him and the spasming of Paul’s throat as he fucked him hard and fast. He felt Paul started to sweat, wettening his forehead and hair and John knew that if he looked down he’d see the most beautiful and utterly perverse sight he’d ever see. And he wanted to see. God, he did. He wanted to see the tears streaming down Paul’s face, his face completely red and wet with it, as well as his spit and precum, as he continued to gag and simply take what John gave him. His broken red lips wrapped around his cock that was sliding in and out of Paul’s wanton mouth in a rapid speed. He would be able to see his own cock in Paul’s throat, pushing at the walls as Paul tried desperately to accommodate him. The sight would be perfect and obscene. But he couldn’t look. Not yet. He’d come if he did and he didn’t want to, just yet.

His blood was pumping in his ears, making it difficult for him to hear Paul’s gagging and the way he noisily took him, the slurping and the wanton, helpless and muffled cries that he’d drag from Paul’s throat. But he could and he reveled the sounds as he enjoyed the drag of Paul’s lips and tongue on his cock as it slid in and out of him. His fingers twisted in Paul’s hair, tugging harshly at it and Paul groaned around the cock in his throat, making John cry out and spasm as he tried hard to hold of his orgasm. He loved this, thoroughly fucking Paul’s throat, making Paul unable to do anything else. To shut him up and remind him who’s the real boss, to whom Paul really belonged. 

He pulled all the way out of Paul’s mouth, and opened his eyes. Looking down at Paul, he gasped and leaned in to kiss Paul’s messy mouth for a second. Paul simply let John do what he wanted, his mouth slack against John’s and John fucked it with his tongue. The boy moaned and moved his hands up to stroke John’s face as he let himself be kissed. When John pulled away, Paul whined, but was soon filled again by John’s throbbing cock.

“Gonna come soon, Macca. Gonna come on your lovely face. Mess it up even more. Oh, if only people could see you know, Paul. If only the fans knew how much of a slut you are for my cock. How much you enjoyed me fucking your clever mouth with it until you can’t even breath, let alone talk. If only they knew how good you were. Fucking natural, you are, Paul. Fucking born to let me fuck your throat, aren’t you? It’s all you’re good for. That and tuning my guitar.” John shot at him, marveling at the tightness that was Paul’s mouth as the boy hollowed out his cheeks again as John continued to thrust in and out of his mouth in demanding speed, his hips stuttering every so often. 

For a moment he had wished Paul had opened his eyes and glared at him. He had wanted to see those beautiful puppy eyes as he fucked his face, before coming all over him, covering him in his spunk, but of course Paul was too far done to even notice what John was saying. So, John simply put some more force behind his thrusts and made the shorter, keeping his cock in Paul’s throat mostly as he felt his orgasm slowly taking over. He knew he couldn’t hold back that longer, so he pushed Paul’s head all the way down so all of his cock was inside him and let out a long, needy breath, as he felt Paul gag around him. Then, he pulled out and let go of Paul’s hair and cupped his gorgeous and filthy face in the palm of his hand as he continued to jerk himself off with the other, aiming at Paul’s pretty face. Paul opened his eyes and looked up at John through his eyelashes. They were glassy and watery, unable to focus on anything for long.  When Paul parted his lips, John came, shooting his spunk across Paul’s face, covering him in it and marking him as his own. Some flew into the lad’s hair, some in his mouth, the rest simply went all over, mixing with the land’s own saliva and tears. Paul gasped in surprise when John’s cum hit his face, but didn’t pull away and simply held John’s gaze as John continued to come, some landing in his eyelashes. 

John’s vision  clouded and darkened, turned almost black, but he could still see Paul’s face and the sight would’ve made him come again, if he hadn’t come only a second ago. He caught his breath and continued to stare at Paul as his blood cooled down and his heart rate returned to somewhat normal. Once he finally regained full control of himself, he leaned down and licked a stripe across Paul’s cheek, licking off some of his own cum, which he spat into the lad’s mouth. Paul’s lips curled up as he closed his mouth and swallowed. When Paul’s lips parted again, John leaned in and kissed him passionately. Paul moaned weakly. He moaned again when John’s fingers found his own cock that lay hard and throbbing against his trousers.

“Fuckk…” Paul breathed, practially inaudible, his voice wrecked and broken by the fucking his throat his recieved. John grinned at the thought that that was his doing and tightened his fist around Paul’s dick. It didn’t take long for Paul to come, shooting his cum onto the dirty floor, into the puddle with spit and precum. The sight of Paul, exhausted and utterly wrecked, coming was stunning, captivating and John couldn’t look away as Paul slowly came down from his high and regained his ability to think again and let himself sit down properly on the floor. 

John kneeled down next to him, feeling his legs grow tired and sat down opposite him, watching Paul closely as he slowly became aware of what was going on around him again. It always worried John a little when Paul lost it like this.

“Do I look pretty?” was the first thing that left Paul’s mouth and John sighed in relief, before laughing. Paul frowned at himself as he realised how wrecked and far gone his voice sounded. His throat felt like it was on fire whenever he spoke and when he tried to swallow, his throat was dry. In all honestly his entire face felt sore. His jaw was tired and breathing strained.

“Yes, very pretty.” John answered after he was done laughing. He moved to sit down next to Paul and wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulder, pulling him closer as he reached for a towel that hung from the stove with his other hand. He gently turned Paul’s face towards him by his chin and carefully started to clean Paul’s face and neck with the towel. Paul took a couple of deep breaths as John worked on getting him clean, trying to get it back to normal again. He didn’t try to take over from John. He felt tired and he liked it whenever John took care of him whenever they had done something this straining.

“So,” John said as he tossed the towel away, “All pretty again.”

“But you said I already was pretty.” Paul pouted, his voice slowly becoming normal again. John chuckled.

“Right. Well, now you’re beautiful again.” He said, making Paul blush and push him away. Careful not to fall, he pulled himself up by the kitchen counters and stood up. John raised himself to his feet as well, and stood in front of Paul, helping him get dressed properly again as Paul did the same with him. Once they looked presentable again, John wrapped both his arms around Paul’s body and pulling him close against his chest.

“How about some ice cream and telly?” He asked, nuzzling Paul’s neck. Paul hummed and nodded appreciatively as he let John manoeuvre him to the fridge, where they got a the ice cream, before moving on and back towards the couch. 

Both of them froze in the doorway when they saw Ringo and George sitting on the couch, watching telly and looking totally unaware by what had just went on in the kitchen.

“What the fuck are you two doing here?” John asked, his voice tight, sounding pissed off.

“We live here, remember?” George shot back at John without turning to look at him. Ringo turned his head, but immediately looked back at the telly when his eyes landed on Paul. The younger man frowned and untangled himself from John’s hold.

“What’s up, Richie?” He asked, biting his lip. Ringo blushed and looked down at his fingers as he started to nervously play with them.

“Nothing. Just… You’ve got a little something in your hair.” He stammered. Paul reached up and found something sticky in his hair. When John started to laugh he realised what it was. Quickly, he tried to get John’s spunk out of his hair, but it was in vain. John grabbed his wrist and started to drag him away towards their bedroom.

“Well, we’re going to spend some time alone. Er… don’t go into the kitchen. Paul and I will clean it up later. It’s for your own good.” John said as he walked across the room. Ringo made a face.

“Ew, guys!” Ringo groaned, burying his face in his hands to try and block out all kinds of images.

“But what if we get hungry?” George objected, but Paul simply grinned at him.

“Believe me. For your own good.” He repeated, before John dragged him off to their bedroom for a cuddle session with some ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
